


Wanted

by spaceandjunk



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandjunk/pseuds/spaceandjunk
Summary: A young man who has struggled recently to find a job finally finds one that seems too good to be true. Things only go downhill from there.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Possible warnings for this chapter include: talk of BDSM

“I don’t have enough money for chicken nuggets.” 

A chorus of groans sound from the front seat of an extraordinarily beat up Chevy that was nearly as old as the three twenty somethings it held. The one who had caused those groans was a young man who’s friends lovingly referred to as Jax, a shortened form of his chosen name. He smiles sheepishly, leaning forward onto the center console to be closer to his two best friends. 

“Sorry guys, I still haven’t found a new job.” Jaxton shrugged, propping himself up on his elbows and giving a little forlorn sigh. Tobias, the red headed driver, reaches back and smacks at him with no real intent to hurt his best friend. To any outside observer it would seem that this is just how the pierced man shows affection. 

“Should have told us before we got in the turning lane shit for brains.” He says with no real venom in his words, if someone were really on his shitlist they would definitely know it.. “And sit down! I can’t afford to pay for a ticket because of your dumbass right now.”

“Aww don’t be so harsh Toby, I’ll cover you Jax.” The other passenger of this car, a handsome brunette with an deeply Australian accented voice chimes in. He smiles happily at the driver of the car who sighs but the corners of his mouth twitch up into what could be considered a very small smile. 

“Thanks Seth, I swear I’m still looking for a job. It’s just slow as all hell.” Jax sits back down in the middle backseat as they pull into a drive thru of a frequent haunt of theirs. You’d think that after eating here for a full year almost every day that they would be sick of the place but cheap food is cheap food. Especially when one of you is unemployed. 

“What about that coffee shop downtown?” Seth asks as Toby rattled off a memorized order that hadn’t changed since the boys graduated high school. 

“Tried it already. They said I ‘didn’t quite fit the bill’ of what they were looking for. Same with the hardware store and the freaking lawn mowing company.” He sighs heavily, running a hand through his dark hair. A part of him fills with dread as he thinks that if it weren’t for Seth letting him sleep on his sofa that he’d probably be homeless. The thought that he doesn’t deserve such a good friend as him crossed his mind briefly before he refuses to let himself think of it anymore. 

“You’ll get it eventually mate.” Seth turns to the back and gives him another one of his one million watt smiles. Tobias pulls forward in the drive-thru, joining the line of vehicles already there. The truck gives a whine of protest but keeps on running, it’s a miracle honestly seeing as the truck was on its last legs. 

“What about Craig’s list? Or like, the newspaper?” Tobias drums his fingers against the steering wheel as he thinks, keeping his eyes forward though. 

“You might not find anything permanent but a temp thing could help you a lot.” Seth adds, nodding in what he obviously thinks is a helpful tone. 

“It’ll get you off this fuckers couch.” Tobias jabs a thumb in Seth’s direction who pouts exaggeratedly. The two share another one of those secret no word conversations. 

“I’m not looking to get murdered or end up as some rich weirdos human pet thanks.” Jax grimaces at the thought of having a weird old man coerce him into one of those horse hood things he’s seen men online in. His tastes as far as sex goes is a little out there but he isn’t sure about going that far, doesn’t really think it’s his cup of tea. 

“I think it’s at least worth a try.” Seth says, optimistic as ever. Jax swears that the puppy dog of a man has never felt true heartache. He knows that’s not right but it still feels that way sometimes, Seth had nearly everything he could ever want laid out in front of him. A scholarship to the local college, his own house and car all paid for by his loving parents, a boyfriend who loves him. Jax has to force himself to stop thinking again. 

“I guess you’re right.”

—/—

The next day while Seth is at school, Jaxton goes to the bodega down the block and buys a newspaper. Once back in the safety of the living room that had been serving as his bedroom for nearly a year now he spreads out all the pages in front of him. He discards all the irrelevant parts with local news spread across the black and grey print. Finally he just has the wanted ads spread out in front of him on the coffee table with a blue sharpie in one hand. 

The first jobs he crosses out all have to do with babysitting and the like. He highly doubts any super mom is going to trust a twenty three year old Hispanic man who can barely keep himself alive to watch their kids. A few of the dog walking jobs seem interesting to him but by the time he’s called them up they all seem to have found someone. Probably for the best seeing as dogs never really liked him either. 

He swears he’s at his wits end and ready to give up to sadly play games on his switch the rest of his day when he spots an ad that really sticks out. It simply reads: In search of a healthy young man to do some light housework and related activities. Must be willing to work long nights, however you will have weekends to yourself. Whoever inquiries must be willing to occasionally do stints as live in and be very flexible. Ask for Mr. O’Malley.

It ends with a phone number, the area code being just outside the city. 

Jaxton reads the ad a few times and something about him keeps coming back to it. It just seems too perfect to be real, maybe it’s a scam to get his number. Though he isn’t really sure how that would work with something like this. He circles it in the sharpie and takes a picture of it with his phone, sending it to Toby.

‘What do you think of this?’ His message sends and he bites his lip eager for a reply. After a couple of minutes his phone dings with a message from ‘the tob-ster’ with a toaster emoji next to it. Jax is still very proud of his stupid joke. 

‘Dude, it sounds like he’s looking for a long term sub lmaooo.’ After reading the message Jax’s eyebrows furrow. Was that really what it was? He wasn’t the most kink educated but he did find himself straying more into the bdsm parts of the internet and twitter, so he understands what that means. He’s startled when he realizes that he’s actually still considering it.

‘You think it’s a bad idea?’ He messages Tobias back after a long pause. The redhead messages back a lot quicker. 

‘You’d be okay with being some rich pricks literal whipping boy?’ Something about that actually makes Jax flush a little, luckily his skin was just dark enough that you’d never know. He looks back at the ad and reads it one more time before texting his friend back. 

‘It doesn’t say that’s what he explicitly wants, he could just need someone to do some housework or whatever.’ Jax could be an errand boy, that would be a fairly easy job for him. Just running around in the city on his boss’ dime and making bank. 

‘Yeah but I can read between the lines. Look, if you want to try it then I’d say go for it dude. I gotta get back to work.’ Jaxton bites his lip again watching the little text cursor blink in the text box for a long minute. Then he puts his phone down and paces around the living room now brimming with nervous energy. He’d always hated making phone calls and something about this was worse than most other calls he’s had to make. 

Finally after about ten minutes of stalling, the dark haired man sits down on the sofa that served as his bed and typed the number in the and into his phone. Then he stares at that for another few seconds before taking a deep breath and hitting ‘call’. It rings a few times and It’s just long enough for Jax to think he’s made a mistake, he’s ready to hang up when a voice on the other end answers. 

The voice is deep and just so lightly seasoned with a Celtic sounding accent. It’s the kind of voice you’d hear in public and have to spare a glance in the direction it came from, distinctive more than anyone Jaxton knows. (Except Maybe Seth.) It makes Jaxton feel a way that he doesn’t really want to think about as he is asking about a job. 

“Good afternoon, might you be calling about the job posted in the newspaper?” This guy, Mr. O’Malley Jax remembers, didn’t beat around the bush at all. Maybe he had already found someone and Jax was wasting both of their time. 

“Yes sir, if it’s still available.” Jax internally cringes at the sound of his ‘customer service voice’ as soon as it comes out of his mouth. It’s just on the side of too high pitched which brings back some very unpleasant memories from his high school days. 

“It is, you’re the first caller actually. Lucky you.” The way his accent curls around the word ‘lucky’ makes Jaxton think that this arrangement is actually more salacious than it seems on the surface. Though it may just be the way the man speaks that makes it seem so. He has the voice of those guys that he occasionally listens to audio erotica of though he’s never admit to anyone that he listened to something like that. 

“Would you like me to email you my resume and see if I’m fit for the job?” All of this suddenly felt like odd, unintentional flirting now. Maybe he had just been out of the game too long and this nice guy was just happy to have someone reply to his job ad so suddenly. 

“That won’t be necessary, I prefer to conduct my business in person.” For some reason that solidified it in Jaxton’s brain, this was definitely a sex thing. Why else would Mr. O’Malley want to see him in person before he hired him? He probably wants to size him up to see if they’re compatible.

“Oh, that sounds good to me. Did you want to meet up then?” He almost suggests that he just come to his house to go ahead and see where he’d be living with what was essentially his sugar daddy. Oh Mother Mary, he’d have a lot to confess next time Seth dragged him to Mass. 

“I would like that, if it is agreeable for you of course. We’ll meet somewhere public in the daytime to assuage any fears you may have about our meeting.” It was as if the man had read his mind and could feel the anxiety in him growing. At least this way he would know that he wasn’t about to be assaulted by some stranger with the promise of an easy, high paying job. 

The two set a time and place for the meeting: tomorrow afternoon at that same cafe that had denied his application only a few days prior. Jax also agrees to send a picture of himself to Mr. O’Malley once they’d hung up the phone which caused a whole other form of anxiety to ball up. What if once he saw a picture of him he didn’t want to employ him anymore? What if he wasn’t attractive enough?

Which is how Seth finds him about thirty minutes later, wearing better clothes and trying to take a good picture of himself. Delighted by the prospect of it all his friend agrees to help him and takes over all the camera work. It doesn’t take much longer than that for him to have a pretty casual looking picture to send to his potential employer. He sends it as quickly as possible hoping that the fact that it was delayed doesn’t make Mr.O’Malley think he was slacking off already. 

Moments later the reply comes: Excellent, I look forward to our meeting Mr. Lee.


End file.
